Code Xana Episode 19: Twisted
by James the Lesser
Summary: Mira is still learning thing about Lyoko and Xana.  The attacks scare her and she doesn't know if she can handle things.  Of course, Xana doesn't care what her feelings are!


**Code Xana Episode 19: Twisted**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-18**

Mira and the others are in Sanne and Skitz's room. "And that was when Xana controlled an Urban Defense Fighter to kill our parents." They had been going over the different attacks to explaining to Mira just how dangerous things were. "Are you sure you want to stay in our group? I can make it so you won't remember any of this."

"But, I do, and I don't." Mira was scared out of her mind. There was an all powerful monster demon thing after Ark and his friends.

"We're just getting started. We haven't even gotten to the attacks where he got really powerful." Krieger was having fun scaring Mira. The more scared she was the more likely she would quit. "We haven't even gotten to the attacks where Xana killed millions."

"But, that, that would have been reported. You said a return to the past doesn't bring the dead back to life."

"It doesn't. Once you die you stay dead. Joining us will just make it even more likely."

"You guys fight, why don't you tell your parents?"

"They fought Xana and we released him. It is our duty to put him back. Not that you would know about that ninja." Krieger still didn't like that Mira had appeared as a Ninja. America may glorify the Ninja but Krieger knew their real history. Samurais were the warriors who fought with honor, ethics, while Ninjas were as likely to run then fight.

"Krieger get over it. I told her to think about what kind of powers she'd like and she chose them." Ark hopes that's the end of it when he hears Krieger mumble something that sounds like 'scum'. "She is not! Stop calling her that!"

"Krieger we voted, she's in, get along with her." Skitz voted against Mira and would still vote against Mira but she wasn't going to make things any worse then what they were.

"Ok, um, I, I want to stay, but, I want to know more. These are really interesting but um, can I go to Lyoko?"

"Not now it's too dangerous to just go there. The Schipizoa seems to be after Dante but if Xana decides he can't get Dante he might come for any of us." Sanne had quit her training on Lyoko because of it. She had become pretty good at aiming and the Scatter Shot didn't explode on her as often as it used to. "The next attack is when Xana sent Assassins to Earth…" They continue going over attacks for another hour or so when Ark interrupts.

"Almost time for dinner can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Ok, we'll get to the time Xana heated the planet up after dinner."

"Can't that wait until tomorrow? You know, break off for the night? Krieger already left to train and stuff." Mira was sure she was going to have nightmares and any more stories would only add on to them.

"If Xana attacks tonight I'll be calling you. When you get an SOS XANA you are to get to the Factory, no exceptions. Class, a date, nothing."

"Unless you're being attacked and can't make it. Try to call one of us if that happens." Ark knew what it was like not being able to make it after several attacks were directed at him.

"Ok, um, I guess we're getting some dinner. Are you coming Sanne?"

"Soon, I'll tell Dante to take a break to. He's always working on something since there is no sleep on Lyoko." Ark and Mira leave the room.

"Does she _like_ like Dante or something? Just the way she talks about him, it really makes you think, doesn't it?"

"I'm rooting for Krieger on this one. Dante's the bastard child of Xana and Sissi while Krieger's my best bud, next to my dad." They walk to the cafeteria hand in hand.

After dinner and extra activities the Gang goes to sleep. When they wake up they get breakfast. "So Mira ready to go over more attacks?" She shakes her head. She already had nightmares the night before and didn't want them to get worse.

"If she can't even handle hearing about the attacks how much help can she be to us?" Krieger was not going to let up on Mira.

"It's not that!" Mira turns towards Krieger. "I was just, um, Ark, can you come with me for a minute?" Ark nods and they leave Sanne's room. They walk out onto the campus and go to the gazebo. "Ark, I'm, I'm scared. How, how could any of this be real?"

"It is, it's hard to deal with but it is real. It won't be long though I'm sure of it. Sanne is really smart and I'm positive she'll find a way to trap Xana in a Tower."

"Is that how we win?" Ark nods. "But, that's, how did your parents do this?"

"They stuck together, mostly, and fought until they won. They took major hits through the years but they kept fighting and in the end everything turned out just fine. Listen to the different attacks and remember Xana isn't that strong anymore. I'm not sure which attack to compare to but I'm thinking of the attack after Aelita got back to Earth. Maybe before that, I don't know."

"He's weak, but, you said how he made the rain really hot and tried to kill you. That sounds powerful."

"He didn't make it rain he just made it hot. Don't worry Mira with your help we'll win even faster."

"I guess. We better go back." Mira walks out of the gazebo and suddenly flies up into the air and lands on top of the gazebo! "Ark, what was that!"

"I don't know it looked like a dirt devil."

"A what?"

"Dirt devil, mini tornadoes, saw them when in southern California."

"Ark, this isn't southern California." Mira feels the wind swirl around her and pick her up. She flies through the air and lands hard on the lawn below. "Ow!"

"Mira, this is a Xana attack." Ark gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana attack."

"What? The Super Scan, it hasn't found a Tower." Sanne brings up the Super Scan and she sees it is still scanning. "Wait, it takes about three minutes for each scan."

"Don't wait for it Mira and I are being attacked by dirt devils!" Ark hangs his phone up as he feels the wind swirl around him and pick him up. He goes through the air before falling down onto the hard asphalt path below. He hits hard on his chin and feels blood. "Mira, we have to get to the Factory, follow me."

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing serious. Not even as bad as falling when skate boarding." Ark and Mira run towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

"There!" The Super Scan had finally found the activated Tower in the Ice Sector. "Xana's getting smarter. The Super Scan goes through the Sectors one by one. He waited for the Super Scan to scan the Tower before activating it so he would have three minutes to attack." Sanne sits up from the desk. "We have to go!" The three run out of the dorm room and run outside. As they run for the sewer entrance in the woods Sanne feels the wind swirl around her and is lifted into the air. "Help!" Sanne first flails about a bit then becomes stable in the air. "This is actually kind of cool."

"Sanne, skirt." Skitz points this out to Sanne who immediately closes her legs and tries to move the skirt to cover up. "When you come down we can get to the Factory."

"I can't just come down. Whoa," Sanne feels the air fall out from under her and she falls a little before the air comes and picks her back up. "Now I'm starting to get sick."

"How is he doing this?" Krieger is concerned for Sanne but doesn't dare to look up. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Ark did.

"Ark said something about dirt devils, whatever they are."

"Dirt devils? They're little tornadoes…" Skitz realizes what it is and how serious this is. "They're mini twisters that usually don't hurt things but those weren't powered by Xana."

"I don't care just get me down!" Sanne is lifting away from the ground slowly. "He can't do it! Guys, Xana can barely lift me and I'm the lightest. Obviously Xana needs more power and doesn't have enough. Get to the Factory and have Dante…" Sanne drops out of the sky. Krieger runs over to try and catch her but misses. Sanne lands on her back hard. The grass was softer then the paths but the ground was anything but pillows.

"Sanne, are you ok, anything broken?" Sanne has a hard time answering since the wind was knocked out of her.

"Skitz, help me, we need to get her to a Scanner."

"No." Sanne pushes Krieger away. "I'm fine." Sanne doesn't want to be carried. She can do this. "Hold on to each other. He can barely lift me so if we hang on to each other he won't be able to lift us." Krieger reaches for Sanne hand but Sanne pulls away. She holds Skitz's hand so Skitz holds Krieger's hand.

At the Factory Mira and Ark are in trouble. Xana has concentrated his attack at the entrance of the Factory. Ark and Mira need to get across the bridge and into the Factory without being blown into the river. "We should wait for the others." Mira didn't want to risk both of them being knocked into the water and not being able to swim to the shore due to the tornadoes disorientating them.

"Ok, we'll wait. The dirt devils can't get us in the sewer." Ark and Mira go back into the sewers and wait for the others to arrive.

When the others make it they see Ark and Mira sitting on their skateboards. "What are you two doing?"

"Waiting for you guys. When you go up you'll see what Xana is doing."

"We already had an encounter." Krieger looks at Sanne. She wouldn't even look at him and he had no idea why. "Sanne says Xana is to weak to lift on of us to far so if we hold onto each other we should be able to keep him from doing any damage."

"I hope so." Mira rubs her back. There was a small bruise forming where she had landed on the Gazebo. They climb up one after the other, Sanne last, and see the air swirling around the Factory. It has dust and twigs inside making it easier to see where the dirt devils were.

"Ok, I guess we hold hands again." Skitz tries to place Sanne next to Krieger but Sanne moves so she will be holding Mira's hand. Mira is holding onto Ark's, while Ark holds onto Skitz's hand leaving Krieger holding onto Skitz's hand. "Do we run or walk?"

"Run. It gives Xana less time to get us." Ark and the others start to move forward then pick up the pace. As they run across two dirt devils hit the group. The swirling wind picks up speed and is able to break Sanne's grip. Sanne is picked up into the air.

"No, Sanne!" Krieger lets go of Skitz's hand and runs for Sanne. Before he gets to Sanne a second dirt devil attacks him.

"We have to help them, don't let go!" They walk towards Sanne trying to get her when the two dirt devils merge together and carry them away. "Ok to the Factory. If we deactivate the Tower they will be safe." The three make their way to the Factory and get to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room. They run off and Ark goes to the control panel. "Dante, Sanne and Krieger were taken by Xana. We have to go to the, whatever Sector the activated Tower is in." Ark is in to much of a hurry and screws up the Transfer Program. "Send us!" A screen appears.

"Go to the Scanners and I will." Ark and the other two run back on and take it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners and soon the doors close. They arrive in the Ice Sector.

"Whoa, how come I'm not cold?" Mira looks around seeing Ice and Snow and the Way Tower. "How come it doesn't glow black like the last one?"

"That's not the activated Tower." Ark explains as Dante comes out.

"We must go south. Ark, could you carry all of us? We must get there fast if Xana has taken Sanne, and Krieger."

"I don't have enough room. You and one other not all of us."

"I'll stay behind, I'm, I'm a newbie and would only get in the way." Ark looks at Mira and gets an idea.

"I know I explained Lyoko physics but did I explain Lyoko strength?"

"Kind of, why?"

"Get on my shoulders." Ark kneels down and Mira backs up to sit on his shoulders. "Ok now I just have to keep my psychic connection with my disc and not get distracted." Mira smacks him on top of the head. "That's not helping Mira." Ark laughs as he gets his disc and throws it towards the ground. He gets on, followed by Skitz and Dante. "Keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle until the ride has come to a complete stop." Ark takes off for the activated Tower straining a little at the weight on the disc.

On Earth Sanne and Krieger are flying around in circles sometimes knocking into each other. They are carried farther and farther until finally Xana drops them on the roof of a building. "Sanne, are you, ok."

"Dizzy, uh, don't come here." Sanne leans over and throws up. Krieger and she are both dizzy, and sick, from the spinning.

"_Hello you two._" Xana has formed on the roof! _"Sorry for such a rough trip but I needed to separate you from the others."_

"What do you want!?" Krieger tries to go over to Sanne and protect her but is to dizzy to make it over.

"_Listen my children and you shall hear of the midnight plan of Mira and Me."_

"What, Mira, she's, you did want her in the group!" Sanne is stunned that someone would work with Xana. Especially someone who didn't even know about Xana.

"_Of course I did. Why do you think I targeted her so much? So I could injure her and you would have no other choice but to heal her."_

"No, but, she saved Dante from the Schipizoa."

"_She did? Or is that what I wanted you to think? My plan was twisted I admit. To turn someone against you took work but I can be more then a little persuasive."_ Xana sparks energy in his right hand.

"You bastard, she'll never stay." Krieger stands up and stumbles a little but catches himself before falling back over. "Leave Sanne alone!"

"_Heh, you think you can stop me from doing anything? I could have killed you but I decided to let you live long enough to call your friends and let them know of her treachery."_ Xana laughs at the two.

On Lyoko the group had been intercepted by two Dragons. "Dante stay back, Skitz help Mira with that Dragon while I take out this one." Ark is on his disc flying around as Skitz and Mira run on the ground.

"Got it, come on Mira time to see what you can do against flying monsters." Mira has her clubs out while Mira has her swords out.

"Distract it." Mira closes her eyes and becomes invisible.

"That is so cool." Skitz trusts Mira and runs at the Dragon. It fires lasers that she blocks with her clubs. As she gets closer the Dragon starts to fly lower and lower making it harder for Skitz to block. "Hurry up Mira!" A laser hits Skitz in the leg distracting her allowing more lasers to hit her. As she devirtualizes back to Earth she yells. "Mira you twit what were you…" Skitz falls out of the Scanner. "Doing."

"Skitz, damn, I have to take this one out first." Ark is dodging lasers trying to get close enough to hit the other Dragon. The second Dragon now done with Mira flies up after Ark. "Mira what are you doing!"

"I got this." Mira had run over to Ark after she became invisible and got on the disc.

"Mira you were supposed to be helping my sister."

"Don't worry." As the second Dragon flies up behind Ark on the disc it fires lasers which are blocked by Mira! The Dragon stops firing as it is confused. "Watch this Ark, well, you know what I mean." Ark feels something move then the Dragon explodes! He is hit by something after it explodes. "Sorry about that. Next," Mira jumps off the disc and falls towards the last Dragon. As she gets close she takes her sword out and strikes the Dragon on the Eye destroying it. When she lands she becomes visible.

"Great job but you could have helped my sister." Ark flies down to get Dante and Mira.

"Sorry but I couldn't get them lined up until now." They take off for the activated Tower once again.

"_So you see Dante will soon belong to me."_

"No, they won't let that happen!" Sanne charges Xana. Xana waits for Sanne to get close so he can grab her by the throat.

"_Do you have certain emotions for my future host?"_

"Yes, he's my friend!" Sanne kicks at Xana when he squeezes his hand choking Sanne.

"_Foolish girl he can not be your friend. He has killed, many fell before him, he hates himself. He wants you to trap me then when he is on Earth he will kill himself as punishment for what he did. I see your other 'friend' seems to like this."_

"I do not, let her go!" Krieger lunges at Xana only to be blocked by an energy shield.

"_Aren't you glad though? You did not want Mira in and you were correct. Soon my future host will be gone leaving this one,"_ Xana shakes Sanne who is starting to turn red as Xana squeezes her neck. "_To you. Not that you will live long to enjoy this."_

"I said put her down!" Krieger attacks Xana who lets Krieger get close enough to grab his throat.

"_Two hands, two children. You did not think this one through did you? You may have muscles but it seems your brain is lacking."_

"Leave Sanne alone!" Krieger tries to break Xana's grip but can't.

On Lyoko the three remaining have made it to the activated Tower and find an Assassin waiting. "Stay back with Dante ok Mira this is to easy." Ark lets Mira and Dante off his disc. "Why only one Assassin?" Ark flies slowly towards the Assassin. "Hey you, where're your buddies at!?" Dante gets closer and closer but the Assassin doesn't react. "Maybe Xana messed something up." Ark flies right up to the Assassin. "Hello, lights are on but no one's home." Ark goes to motion to Dante when the Assassin explodes. Ark is hit by the explosion and sent back to Earth.

"_About time."_ Xana drops Sanne and Krieger. "_Call your friends and tell them about how Dante is about to die."_

"What, they, no." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Skitz.

"Hello? Dante did it?"

"No, Mira, she's, she's working with Xana!"

"But, Mira, no." Skitz turns to Ark. "Are you sure?"

"Xana just told us all about his plan to get Dante." They had been tricked, they had lost Dante, Xana had gotten a major victory.

"Damn it, I voted no, I knew we shouldn't let her in. You guys are ok?"

"Not for long." Sanne turns around and sees Xana is gone! "Maybe, I don't know. We were both a little dizzy after the ride but we're ok now."

"What the heck?" Skitz turns and sees the middle Scanner opening and Mira coming out.

"Hi guys we did it! Dante got…" Skitz punches her in the stomach. When Mira bends over after being punched Skitz punches her in the back of the head.

"Skitz what are you doing!?" Ark grabs Skitz's arm before she can punch Mira again.

"She betrayed us! She's been working for Xana the whole time! She gave Dante to Xana!"

"No way." Ark pushes his sister away from Mira. "Mira are you ok?"

"I didn't, I swear." Mira holds onto Ark for support as she stands back up. "I didn't betray you."

"Shut up! Sanne told us everything!" Skitz punches Mira in the face. "I'll kill you!" Skitz is pushed away by Ark.

"Stop it Skitz you have no proof! How do you know that isn't Xana calling you?" Ark is kneed between the legs by his sister and goes down, hard.

"Sanne I have to go and teach this traitor, this Sissi, a lesson!" Skitz advances on Mira as she hangs up.

"I'm sorry Krieger, you were right." Sanne hugs Krieger. "Please forgive me. I was mad at how you were treating Mira. But, she deserved it." Krieger wraps his arms around Sanne.

"Its ok Sanne, Xana tricked you. He tricked Dante and Ark. It's not your fault." Krieger tries to sooth Sanne when her Jpocket starts to beep. She reaches for it and sees… Dante!

"Sanne you are ok?"

"Yes, but, how? Didn't Mira give you to Xana?"

"No, she did no such thing. She escorted me to the Tower with Ark and Skitz. After I deactivated the Tower I sent her back to…" Sanne gets her phone back out and calls Skitz.

"What!?" Skitz was trying to fight her brother off after pounding on Mira a little.

"She didn't do it!" This surprises Skitz who is knocked to the floor by Ark. "Xana tricked you."

"Oh God, I, I'm," Skitz yelps when Ark pulls on her hair hard.

"That's for the groin shot!" He keeps pulling as Skitz tells him to stop. She drops her phone and reaches up to dig her nails into Ark's right hand.

"Stop it Ark that's Sanne!" Ark lets go so Skitz can pick her phone back up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm talking to Dante right now."

"Sanne, I, I have to go. I hurt Mira pretty badly."

"Ok, put her in the Scanner and scan her." Sanne and Skitz hang up. Sanne sits down on the roof of the building Krieger and she were still on. "He played us. Might as well have been a violin."

"Damn it." Krieger sits down. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating her."

"Tell her that the next time we see her." Sanne looks around. "How far away do you think we are?"

"I don't know. We better find a way down and start heading back. I'll pay for a cab if we're really far away."

"Ok." Sanne and Krieger get up and find a way down.

Back at the Factory Mira comes out of the Scanner and into Ark's arms. "There, all better." Mira starts to cry. "Mira, anything she did to you was healed."

"She attacked me!"

"I know, she, Sanne told her Xana, it doesn't matter. She wouldn't have done it if Xana hadn't tricked her."

"She, your friends, they don't trust me. How am I going to fight if they, they don't trust me?" Mira continues to cry as the elevator comes down and Skitz steps off.

"Mira I'm sorry." Skitz walks over to Mira and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Mira, please, I'm so sorry. I, if, Xana…" Skitz doesn't know what to say.

"Skitz, go away." Skitz nods and listens to her brother. Skitz leaves the Factory and heads back to Kadic Academy feeling horrible. She, if Sanne and Ark hadn't stopped her, would have done a lot more. All because Xana tricked them. She could have taken a human life because Xana tricked her. He had played a mind game that played on one of their greatest fears, betrayal from within the group. He had gotten Sissi to turn on the original Lyoko Warriors and could probably do it to someone else.

Krieger and Sanne make it back to the school after taking a taxi cab. They go to Sanne's room and find Skitz. "Where's Mira?"

"I don't know. I left her and Ark back at the Factory." Skitz hides her right hand. She had bruises from punching Mira so hard.

"Oh, Krieger, and I wanted to apologize to her." Sanne and Krieger had bought Xana's story hook line and sinker.

"I guess wait for them to come back." They decide to do so.

In the Factory Mira is done crying and has turned to anger and fear. "What will they do next time? You sister was trying to kill me!"

"No she wasn't Mira she was, mad, she thought you were working with Xana."

"So did Sanne and Krieger! Only, only you believed me."

"Because I know you. They don't, yet, but they will. When they do get to know you better they will trust you like I do."

"But, what if, what if Xana does something to make them hate me again?"

"He can try but they'll be ready for it this time. It's getting late Mira, we have school tomorrow. How about we get something to eat before we go back?" She shakes her head.

"I look terrible. My eyes are all red from crying, they'd probably think I was smoking or something."

"You're beautiful." Ark kisses her. "My friends, I know them, they're probably waiting for you to come back so they can fall over themselves trying to apologize."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on Mira lets go back so they can apologize." Mira and Ark leave the Factory and go back to Kadic Academy. The others do apologize and Mira accepts. She stays away from Skitz at first but Ark convinces Mira to give Skitz a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's, its ok you thought I, I was helping Xana. He's evil, he tricked you. I, I know I haven't heard about all of his attacks but the ones I have I'm surprised you weren't madder."

"I should have trusted you. Ark did and he knows you best. If he trusts you then I do. Friends?"

"Ok, friends." They break apart. "I'm tired, hungry."

"We all missed dinner didn't we?" Krieger goes over to Mira. "Like I said I'm sorry for being mean to you. I have some food stashed away you can have some if you want."

"Ok, sure."

"You have a stash, where?" Ark didn't know Krieger had a stash of food. Ark did but that's just common sense.

"Under your bed."

"Hey that's my stash of food!" The others laugh as they head to Ark and Krieger's dorm room to eat.


End file.
